Discovering Happiness
by moonstruck4ever
Summary: Kurama and Hiei both agree that happiness is somewhat overrated. Someone else seems to disagree. Can this person help them realise their happiness? More importantly, is she mad enough to try? Kurama/ OC
1. Chapter 1

Plz read and review, this is my very first fanfic, so plz feel free to be as constructive you can be in your criticisms. Suggestions are most welcome.

Disclaimer: this fanfic is inspired by the storyline of yu yu hakusho. I do not own any of the characters. They all belong to yu yu hakusho.

_**Chapter 1**_

_Every breath you take and every move you make  
Every bond you break, every step you take  
I'll be watching you_

_Every single day and every word you say  
Every game you play, every night you stay  
I'll be watching you_

Shuichi Minamino was dreaming.

It was the same dream.

Again.

The world swirled around him in a blur of white and Grey. It was winter. Deep winter. It wasn't snowing anymore and he was grateful for it even though it gave him no cover, but_, _his silver hair and snow white robes hid him easily in the background, making him blend with the winter. Youko Kurama wasn't feeling particularly fine. He was born of spring not winter. Not the spring that made for the romance of lovers and the singing of birds, but the other kind, which is less known, found deeper in the shadows of the forest, entangled mysteries in the tree tasseled light.

Spring is full of surprises. Winter lashes with its tail.

Kurama was running towards his destination with the speed of the winter wind. The Grey winter scape was a blur to his eyes. Kurama loved running. It gave him a sense of absolute freedom and the true nature of the fox emerged- playful, free and wild. He was still young, only 19 years by demon count.

The harsh winter wind was cutting him across but he didn't care. The cold could not affect the burning fire of hope inside him. Ever since Kurunae had died due to his frivolity, he couldn't stop blaming himself. Truly the legendary fox didn't feel much for the loss or grief of parting with him, he wasn't that fond of him. But the loneliness was starting to get to him. When he lay alone in his lair, that when Kurunae's absence pierced him like a needle. The sheer overpowering coldness of winter was an emphasis on his loneliness. Foxes were not meant to be alone. And so he felt his loneliness more acutely. To a great degree he had let go of the natural wants of his kind, like the need of many companions and family. But he still couldn't be completely alone. It was beyond tolerance. And neither could he find a trustworthy partner in crime so easily again.

But finally his plea was answered when he herd of the miraculous sword which could bring back the dead. It was hidden in the ancient half ruined castle belonging to the Ookami bloodline. There were no more descendents of the Ookami bloodline any more, the royal bloodline had ended nearly 3000 years ago. But the castle itself, which was called the White Dawn by many, was occupied by the Makai king Raishin's highly trained group of assassins whose used the castle as their training grounds. No one dared to go near them. They had been ordered to kill at sight whomsoever trespassed on their grounds.

But not for nothing were Kurama's thieving skills called legendary. He skillfully made his way past the brilliantly laid deadly traps in the icy forests which surrounded the castle and at last arrived at the base of the hill on which it was situated. And stared. It was beautiful. Kurama was not the one to appreciate the beauty of winter, but the White Dawn was a breathtaking sight. It was made of some exquisite hard white stone with a pearl sheen. It was iced over and when the sunlight fell over the icicles, they glittered like a thousand stars.

He shook his head to break the spell and reminded himself that the castle was nothing but a jaded trap house. It was then that he noticed what was wrong. There was not a person in sight. The huge castle stretched out before him but there wasn't a single movement anywhere. All of his keen fox senses couldn't detect the presence of a single soul. All of his experience told him that this was a trap of some sort, but his instinct made him feel otherwise. Cautiously the fox went inside the castle, still nothing. After roaming in the castle for half an hour, Kurama was finally convinced that there was truly no one there. Without wasting any more time in pondering why, he decided to get on with what he came for. He quickly hurried to where the sword was supposed to be resting....

Kurama made his way out into the clouded sunlight smiling. It hadn't been too difficult. It seemed that someone had broken through the ancient barriers before him, but for some reason, had not been able to take the sword of life and the barriers had been put back rather carelessly. They obviously thought that no one would dare enter their domain. It had taken Kurama barely 5 minutes to find a crack in the barriers and slit it open with his treasure trove of spells. And now the sword, beautiful,slender and metallic blue, was safely wrapped in a piece of cloth and held in his arms with the handling and care normally give to an infant. Kurama checked the coast once again and, then, hardly believing his luck, he silently glided out of the castle into the castle ground.

He was just about to turn his back to the castle when he heard the soft chirruping of birds. While all his common sense told him to ignore it, he couldn't help but instinctively turn to locate the source of the sounds. He saw several small winter birds hopping and chirruping belatedly around something on the ice covered ground. He cautiously moved closer and saw what it was. It was a girl.

Her face was turned away from him and she seemed to be asleep on the icy ground as if it were a velvet covered bed. He noticed that despite the utterly icy winds that were chilling him to the bones, the girl was sweating. Little droplets of perspiration were tricking down her ice pale hands and her dark robes were sticking to her skin.

Suddenly, with the whirring of wings, all the birds flew away. The bird songs stopped and there was absolute silence. It was then that Kurama should have realized his mistake, but he did not. The girl stirred and started to turn in her sleep, yet he could not move. The world all seemed to have come to a standstill. He stood on the spot, mesmerized, as if in a spell. She finally turned her face towards him. It was a breathtakingly beautiful face. The fox had never seen anything like it, and that was something, considering that he was quite experienced in women of great beauty. Kurama found his heart thundering in his chest as her eyes slowly fluttered open....and focused.

SLAM!

Shuichi Minamino awoke with a start, only to find himself bound and gagged. Gasping, he struggled to get out of his bonds when he realized that he was just tangled up in his sheets. He untangled the sheets easily and took a deep breath. He closed his eyes and recalled the dream. Around and around the world spun, his feet burning from the sheets of flawless ice he stood on, the air still and hung with droplets of mist. Surrounding him, the glorious bowl of the sky, arching out forever, and forever, bright with promise, bright with cold....all of it inside her eyes. He began to remember the rest of the dream that had haunted him for the past 500 years...

Shuichi had to tear himself from his memories as his alarm went off. As he stretched from his hand towards the clock to shut it off, he caught his image in the mirror and gasped. Thank god there was no one to look at him right now.

He had not completely turned into Youko but his eyes had turned to gold. Not the usual gold of the fox demon's eyes, but a deep, dark, burnished gold, as if simultaneously touched by fear and lust. His skin had paled to an almost translucent white. Blood had rushed to his lips, making them a soft, luscious red. His long red hair swirled around him as if caught in a soft winter breeze. His beautiful white fox fangs were fully extended. His beauty at the moment rivaled the beauty of Ganymede of the gods. Resolutely he looked away.

I will not let it affect me this badly again. I wont let her memory haunt me. Not to mention that it is perfectly idiotic as I don't even know her name.

Then he realized that the alarm was still ringing. He quickly shut it and listened to any noises that might indicate that the rest of the family had been disturbed at his alarm going off 12 o clock in the night. The reason that he had put the alarm for that particular odd hour of the night was that it was his mother's birthday the following day. It had taken a great amount of saving his pocket money and the combination of a lot of begging and flirting with the shop girl, to be able to acquire the gift that he had seen three months ago and had immediately fallen in love with and thought it to be a perfect gift for his mother on her birthday. So he had finally got the shop girl promise him that she would get him the set of crystal roses that he had worked her over for. The only problem being that she would be able to get it at midnight, just before his mother's birthday.

Well, no problem. He'd just sneak out quietly. He quickly put on a black pullover and a pair of black jeans and jumped out of the window, easily landing on his feet like a cat. 'Like I said, no problem' he thought.

'Hmmmm... what a quiet city. Why would you want to leave them here mother, this place so far from your home? Is this some place that was important in your life? Or was there someone here who you could not forget?' thought the slender figure who stood underneath the waning moon on the edge of the city limits. 'Well, whatever your reason may be, I better get to my new apartment.' and she paused and then took off in the direction of the city park on roller skates. 'It'll be faster that way.'

Kurama was smiling. He had the present neatly wrapped and tucked under his arms. It was a beautiful set of exquisitely lovely roses made out of swarovski crystal. Delicacy and beauty, his favorite combination. He hurried to get back home, in case someone discovered that he was not in his bed. He paused in front of the city park gate. 'It'll be faster through the park, I'll take a shortcut.' an he turned into the park.

He was walking along he park path the sides of which were adorned with deep red roses of exquisite shapes and sizes. He smiled as they called out to him in their own way, asking him to join in their dance in the silent song of the night. Kurama lost himself in their sweet seduction as he walked along the path.

CRASH!

Someone collided with him with the force of a charging rhino. Kurama fought for balance, and he would have got it if the person who crashed into him was not trying to do exactly the same thing. As a result, both of them came crashing down to the ground. Kurama watched in horror as the gift flew from his hand and landed in the dirt. And one of the skates on the feet of the skater flew from her foot and crashed into the present. The distinct sound of breaking glass brought Kurama scrambling to his feet and pushing away the other person rather roughly from him. He quickly scooped up the remains of the shattered roses, but saw at once that they were beyond repair. Ignoring the thousand colorful swear words in varied languages now streaming out from the mouth of the person whom he had pushed down to the ground, Kurama stood with his back turned towards the person, trying to control his primal urge to tear the person from limb to limb. He threw the broken package down and forced himself to relax with an almost superhuman will.

'Calm down, just let go. Just walk away.'

Without a second backward glance, without even seeing whom he had crashed into, he walked away and slunk towards his home, sulking, angry and upset.

"Talk about a King Kong sized ego problem. What a jerk!" muttered the person on the ground . She got up from the ground and dusted her clothes. And then looked for the missing skate which was earlier on her left foot. She luckily spotted it lying on he ground some distance away and quickly hobbled to it. It was then she that she noticed the shattered remains of Kurama's present. She scooped it up from the ground and read _'To my dearest mother, Happy Birthday, from your loving son, Shuichi.'_ She ran her fingers through her hair and said sheepishly "Oops".

* * *

Tell me if you liked it. Tell me even if you don't. I know there is quite a lot of mystery in this chapter but you'll like it when it is revealed. At lest I think so! Plz, review.


	2. Chapter 2

In this story, Yusuke has been transferred to Kurama's school because his own school couldn't handle him. I really like yusuke's relations with Kurama, so I totally had to add this.

This chapter is about Kurama's current state of mind.

Sorry I took so long to post it,but I fell ill.

So here's the next chapter!enjoy

_**Chapter 2**_

_Blue Moon, you saw me standing alone_

_Without a dream in my heart_

_Without a love of my own._

Kurama woke up dreading the day. He didn't have a single present for his mother and he was out of money so he won't even be able to get her a birthday card. Sighing to himself and mentally cursing the skater-cum-villain of yesterday, he got up, showered quickly and got ready. At least if he got ready early, he could make her a breakfast-in-bed for her special day.

But it seemed that his mother was already up, as he got downstairs and saw the curtains thrown open and the house smelling of fresh beeswax and soap. A curious scent assaulted his senses. Before he could determine what it was, his entire sight was blocked by a very soapy and very emotional Shiori as she nearly hugged the life out of him. "Mother", he gasped out, because she was hugging him so tightly that he couldn't breathe properly "What's the matter? Is something wrong?"

"Wrong? Of course not,dear, I'm just so happy! Thank you so much, darling. It's such a beautiful gift!I absolutely adore it!," said Shiori in excitable tones.

"G-gift?" stuttered Kurama. "what gi...," he stopped when he saw ,with some tremendous amount of disbelief, the very same shattered crystal roses that he had bought the previous night, intact and beautifully arranged in a bouquet of the most heavenly smelling night lilies.

"I just knew they were from you the moment I saw them. I mean, who else do I know who has such great skill in the art of flower arrangement?,"said Shiori. And Kurama just managed to keep his mouth shut.

The sly fox in him knew better than to say a word and silently take the credit.

Neither accept nor deny, always a winning formula. He noted dryly.

"Happy birthday, mother dear. I very glad that you liked your gift.,"Shuichi murmured softly.

"Yes,dear.,"said Shiori, wiping her tears with the edge of the kitchen napkin. "I've made some breakfast for you,dear. Go on and have it. I'll just go and wake your father and brother. They haven't even gotten up," huffed Shiori and went upstairs, grumbling about husbands who don't even remember their wives' birthdays and don't get up on time.

Kurama couldn't help but smile in amusement at the turn of events. Then he turned serious and turned to the gift. 'Who could have possibly done this? The very same roses? They were shattered, right? Or was I too hasty,did I miss it in the dark?'

'No'

He clearly recalled the sharp glitter of the thousand broken shards of crystal glass.

Upon closer inspection, he spied a small card attached to the side of the bouquet holder. He picked it up and saw at once that it was the same card that he had attached to his wrapped gift the previous night. He looked thoughtfully at it.'Only that skater could have done this. I wish I had not been so rash and angry. I didn't even see his face. I don't even know if the preposition 'his' is even applicable. He could have been a she. I barely remember his scent.'

'Never mind, so what if he did this, it was his fault that it broke in the first place.' growled Kurama. But he couldn't erase the tiny spike of guilt he felt, because he couldn't help remember the roughness with which he had pushed aside the skater.

'But' thought Kurama 'How did he know where I live? Did he follow me? That's not possible without my finding out.'

With these musings in his head Kurama had his breakfast of bacon and eggs somewhat haphazardly illiciting questions of concern regarding his health from his mother. After reassuring her that nothing was wrong with him and he was indeed at the peak of his health, he finally head out to go to his school.

One way or the other he would find out about who his mysterious benefactor was...and what were his intentions.

…......................................

It was a very normal day's beginning at Michigawa High school. Kurama walked casually along the corridor, wondering whether he should check in the library as he still had a lot of time before math class. But before he could decide that he spotted his fan club of doting admirers standing just at the other end of the corridor. Unfortunately for him, they spotted him too. With many squeals and eyelash fluttering, they made their way across the corridor and instantly surrounded him.

Kurama couldn't help but think dryly that they ambushed him far more quickly than any of his demon enemies. He turned to them with a charming but cautious smile, making sure that he did not look at any one of them for too long. They often got the wrong idea if he did that.

The boldest one of them, who was obviously the leader of the group, Sayaka, stepped forward, making sure to throw out her ample bosom provocatively as she did. "Good morning Kurama-kun. How are you today?"

"Good morning, Sayaka sama. I'm very well, thank you." replied Kurama after carefully stepping back a bit.

Looking somewhat disappointed at his formal addressal and nothing-less-than-obvious retreat, she continued, "Have you heard, there are two new admissions in our year this week? They'll probably be here today."

"Oh, really? Where from?" asked Kurama curiously.

"Ireland, I think. Both of them." replied Sayaka, grateful to have his attention focused on her. "Listen, I was having a get together at my house tomorrow, you know, just some exclusive people. My parents are gonna be out of town, so I was wondering if you would like to join me...us, I mean."carelessly referring to the Kurama fan club who were breathlessly waiting for his reply.

Kurama just felt a tad bit uncomfortable at their pressing gazes at him. He had just opened his mouth to turn down the offer, when he heard a familiar voice shout, "Hey, fox fur! What's up, dude?" Kurama turned to see Yusuke walking up to him from the other end of the corridor, as the other students rapidly cleared the way for him.

Kurama smiled gratefully at him as he came up and clapped him on the back and easily steered him away from the pressing gang of fans. When they were well away from the corridor, Kurama grinned at Yusuke and said, "Thanks, Yusuke. You're a life saver."

"No problem." replied Yusuke, shrugging casually. He then frowned and said, "I don't get it Kurama. Why don't you date one of them or someone else? It will at least get you rid of entire crowds cornering you on a daily basis."

Kurama turned his intense green eyes to meet the warm brown eyes of his friend but said nothing. It was one of the rare times in his life that he didn't have an answer to a question. He lowered his eyes again, just shaking his head and shrugging.

"I mean." continued Yusuke "It's not like all of them are dumb bimbettes. Some are even brainy, like you."

"Oh?" said Kurama with a raised eyebrow, "Like who?"

"Like that Sayaka." replied Yusuke. "And she's got _amazing_ legs." he said sighing. Kurama rolled his eyes at that. Yusuke did have some rare but amazing moments of wisdom and insight, but about women, he was more clueless than his own younger brother.

"Yusuke," Kurama said patiently, "You are a hormonal teenager and I'm a few thousand years older than you. As a teenager, I used to be as obsessed with the female form as you are now but more subtle about it and therefore quite successful at procuring one night stands on a regular basis. But there was one time when....." he suddenly trailed off realizing that he was treading dangerous waters with where the conversation was going.

"When...?" Yusuke asked curiously.

"When I learnt not to see women as objects of my desires but as living, breathing, feeling, thinking, fighting and kicking individuals who can wring the life from my body and beat me up pretty badly in the bargain." replied Kurama with a ghost of a smile on his lips.

"Huh?" said Yusuke, totally befuddled. Kurama grinned and said, "Time for class, Yusuke." and he headed towards their classroom.

"Hey Kurama! What did ya mean?" he asked running behind him to catch up.

Kurama hadn't planned on answering, but somehow, just at the door of the classroom, he stopped and said, "I need someone who understands me. That doesn't happen very often." He turned to look at him.

Yusuke nodded mutely and both of them entered into the classroom.

* * *

So that's it folks,that's what Kurama feels and how Yusuke looks at it. Pllllllllzzzzzzz review.

I promise next chapter will have the new characters. It will be interesting too.


End file.
